No matter what
by TheAmazingCat
Summary: based on the 1956 Ten Commandments. It's about the Love story of Lilia and Joshua. Starts after the second half of the movie. Hope you enjoy REPOSTED


_**Hey this is oneshot fanfiction based on the 1956 Ten Commandments. It's about the Love story of Lilia and Joshua. I've always been a fan of them and I've been wanting to do this Fanfiction for quite some time now and finally got around to doing it. **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

_**I do not own the Ten Commandments. **_

Joshua's POV

The Copper Mines of Sinai is where they sent me. I would work till I died, never to see my people again or to see Lilia again. At least I knew that the God of Abraham had finally sent the deliver onto my people. Moses, Prince Moses, the Hebrew who would free his people. Even if he did not know it yet I knew that he was the chosen one.

I saw many die within the mines; I wonder from time to time what actually kept me living. I knew the answer it was her, Lilia, each time I wanted to give up and just let God take me to a peaceful death I saw her face in my head, I saw her brown eyes fill with tears. Nobody was there to protect her now from Dathan or any other man who wished to have his way with her.

Part of me hoped that she had moved on and forgot about him, that she married a man who could protect her and keep her from harm. I hoped that she had many children with those brown eyes of hers. However the thought of her with another man ate me up inside. I loved her more than life itself; I would do anything for her. That's the reason I am her now. I freed her from Baka and in doing so I condemned myself to this fate. But I would worth it if she's happy now. Even if she is not married and happily raising a family I hope she with her parents and I hope she is content to be with them.

If I knew one** thing it is that** I would try with ever ounce of my being to return to her no matter what it cost me.

Lilia's POV

Dathan rolled off me; he had just finished having his way with me. He gets up and dresses, like always. With that disgusting grin on his face, when he finished he goes to leaves.

"Till tomorrow night" he says with a laugh.

Once he is gone I roll over on the bed and** begin to weep**. I feel dirty and used, this was not a new feeling to me. It happened ever time Dathan took me. I never scream for help or beg for him to stop though. There is a reason I do this, it was to keep him alive. Joshua. I can barely even think of his name without my eyes bring themselves to tears. I have betrayed him in every possible way. I became Dathan's whore, an outcast among my people and shamed before God,** if Joshua ever returned to Egypt he would never want me after finding out what I've done.**How could he ever love me, once he knows Dathan's hands have been all over me, his lips on my skin, his tongue down my throat, him in my bed.

**During the first couple of nights with Dathan **I tried to imagine it was Joshua but I could not bring myself to create his image in my head. Plus there were too many differences between Joshua and Dathan. Joshua had always been so kind to me, so lovely, he had always been careful not to hurt me when he kissed me. Dathan was rough and his kisses caused my lips to bruise, his hands against my skin became bruised and sore, I had to cover them up with thick layers of powder each day.

I thought often of killing myself and letting my soul go free, but I had to stay alive. I knew that Dathan would have Joshua killed if I stopped servicing him.

I had to stay alive, to protect him, he had to live. Joshua was all I lived for.

Joshua's POV

Ever since Moses told us we were to return to Egypt all I thought of was Lilia, I was finally returning to her. The journey to Egypt was long and tiring but the image before me, her lovely smile as it lit up the room, I knew I would marry her if she were free to and if she would have me. All throughout the journey I had a nightmare, I terrible one, one of her crying into her pillow at night. I**t was a strange way to think about her, she was always so full of life, I could never imagine her crying.**

I brushed them off. When I arrived in Goshen I was shocked beyond belief when I asked about her. Her family and friends all said

"Forget about her, she's dead to us."

I did not understand how was she dead to them? Nobody would tell me how or what happened to her. Nobody one but Miriam, she explained to me how Lilia was now living in Dathan's house and how she had become his whore and was a out casted among the people. This infuriated me, Dathan had take advantage of Lilia in her weakest hour. I could not believe Lilia had given herself to Dathan willingly. She would never do such a thing, I knew her to well to know what she wanted, and it would never be Dathan.

The next day I went by the water well to wait and watch to see if she might come by. Miriam saw me watching, I looked at her, my eyes asking the question.

"Yes Joshua, she comes to well every day. Wait and you will see her." She answered

I looked around till I heard Miriam's voice again

" 'Tis wise of Dathan to send you to the well Lilia." She said and turn my head around and saw her, she was more beautiful than I remember. "Or he might find his water poisoned." Miriam said and left, Lilia said nothing. She was dressed as rich Egyptian woman would dress; she had gold covering her from head to toe, a rich purple gown on. Maybe she had changed, maybe she began long for riches. Riches I could never give her. But that thought disappeared at once when I saw her eyes, they were unhappy, there was no smile on her face, there was nothing, no light at all.

"They told me you were dead." I finally said after a long moment of staring at her.

She looked up at me, and for a moment I thought nothing had changed at all, that she would come running into my arms, but she looked away. Her words shocked me the most

"To all love Joshua I am dead."

Not to me she isn't. She was about to walk away, I had to talk to her. I grabbed her by the shoulder. I noticed she flinch at the contact. I also saw a round bruise on her arm.

"Dathan?" I ask needing to know from her lips

"Yes Dathan." She says in a monotone voice

I couldn't believe it, I force her to look me in the eyes, and there is a deep sadness in them and there was something else, shame I think? What had she to be ashamed of, I knew that it was not her that longed for this, didn't she know this.

"Of your own free will?" I asked the most important question.

"My own free will." She replies, I don't believe her. She tries to walk away and once again I stop her. I have to convince, Moses has God's promise that we will be free.

"You are no man's slave. The hour of deliverance has come." I said trying to convince her that they would all soon be free

"Not for me Joshua." She said. In her voice I could tell that she believed that she would not be free. She would though; I would make sure she became free.

I let her go at that. I wasn't going to get through to her, not today at least. But every day I came down to the well in the hopes of seeing her. And even though the waters ran red with blood I still went down in the hopes of seeing her, throughout ever plague Moses gave to Egypt, I sat and waited just to see a glimpse of her. I did see her. Every day she came down with slave women to fill their water jug. Every day I began to understand the sadness in her eyes. I hurt more than ever having to watch her like this but for some reason I couldn't stop myself from watching over her. One day I was sure he saw a bruise on the back of her neck. I wanted to kill Dathan for what he's down to her, but she was his by her own "Free Will". The Next day I looked much more closely at Lilia and saw that she had thick layers of powder on her skin, she was hiding the bruises Dathan gave her. The thought of him hurting her torn me up inside, I wanted to kill him, Moses convinced me not say that we all would be free soon. So I just watched from afar

I knew I would always watch over her as long as I lived.

Lilia's POV

I couldn't look at him; I'd melt into his eyes and I'd grow weak and beg him to take me home. Every day he would be at the well when I went to fill the jug, he would not say anything to me, we haven't spoken since that day. I tried never to make eye contact. I couldn't bare the shame of what I have done. I couldn't stand life anymore. I had betrayed him in every possible way. Dathan's Whore, how could he even think to love me? I could never let him know that my sorrows were to protect him. I could not do that too him. I loved him too much. He would blame himself and then go after Dathan, I could not let that happen to him, I won't let him become a murder.

Why I stayed with Dathan now I did not even know. I felt unworthy of Joshua's love, I had betrayed him. I did not want to be forgiven. Plus the people would most likely out cast him as they have done me. Joshua is a great man amongst our people and deserves to have a pure wife by his side.

I hear the rumor that all the firstborns shall die tonight, unless you mark your door with lamb's blood. I am firstborn in my family and so is Joshua, he will surely live since his door will be marked. However Dathan will sooner give up all his gold then mark his door. I will be dead by morning, I grow content with it. Death will save me from this horrible life I lead. I play the harp as I sing my song hoping I'll be dead before it's finished

"Death cometh to me, to set me free. Death cometh to me." I sing

"No Lilia, death will not come to you." I hear a voice coming out side my barred windows, it was Joshua's voice

"Joshua" I exclaimed "Joshua you risk your life in coming here. You are firstborn." I said, I did not know why he had come, how could he even want me now.

"So are you. I bring lambs blood to mark the doorpost and lintels, so that the angel of death will pass you by. "He said showing me the bag which he brought the blood. He had risked his own life to try and save mine. I put my hands through the bars touching his face

"Joshua It is enough that you thought of me, Joshua. I am outcast among our people. Do not save me from death, Joshua, save me from life!" I begged him, can't he see how I suffer. If he loves he would see that, I cannot bare any more of Dathan's abuse, I need to be free.

"Tomorrow will bring a new world for us, Lilia." He said and for a moment I believed him, I almost made a snap to decision to leave right then and there.

At that moment Dathan came rushing in pushing me away from the window, and reality hit me. Dathan was all i deserved.

"There will be no new world. And no blood upon this door." Dathan sneered

"Dathan, it will save her life. Moses has God's Promise." Joshua argued

"Moses has words, Pharaoh has spears. Remember Joshua, of her own free will she's mine." He reminded Joshua. Dathan then pushed me out of the room

I went to sleep that night hoping I would never wake. I did wake though and when the soldiers pounded on the door ordering us out the house my heart was struck. Joshua had put the blood upon the door, he did not care about the risk to him, he did not care what it would cost him if he was caught by Dathan. He still loved me.

"Your stonecutter did this to me." Dathan proclaimed after he realized her would have to leave

"All your gold cannot wipe that from your door, Dathan, or from my heart." I said turning around to gather belongs, ignoring his words to me. Nothing could ruin the happiness in my heart. Joshua had freed me, and not because he wants me for himself but because he wants me to be happy.

Joshua's POV

I had marked her door; I knew she would be safe when morning came. She would be free. We were all free. Moses had asked me to organize this move. Everything had to be in order from. We were moving a great many people and we needed to make sure that nothing went wrong. Where we were going only Moses knew but I would do all I could to help him

As Miriam came over to me to ask about her Midwives carts I saw them mocking Dathan, I also saw Dathan forcing Lilia to walk besides him while he rode on a cart. She walked on the road like she was his slave. She was freed I couldn't contain myself any longer, she wasn't his slave, how dare he make her stand in the dirt while he gets to ride on that cart of his. I rushed over there and said

"Lilia's no slave; you carry your own carcass." I said throwing Dathan off the cart and then placing Lilia on to it. Her eyes lit up and there was a grand smile on her face. Those eyes that I loved so much were on fire and I could not believe it. I was sure she still loved me, why can't she just free herself from Dathan's abuse.

As man helped Dathan up he spoke

"Now now, my brother, we have new task masters."

People shouted how they served no masters

"Yes but not for long." He said turning around and leaving. I did not care, Dathan was wrong, he did not see the Lords plan for them all, the Lord had a great plan for them.

I help an old woman on to the cart with Lilia.

I was certain that she would come back to me then but I was wrong. When we camped among the red sea it was Dathan's tent she settled in, I did not understand. Why was she choosing him? I didn't understand it. Was it because something I did, was Dathan threatening her, what happen? What was going on.

I spent most of my time trying to get her out of my head by keeping watch out. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts though. I was a good thing that I was watching because Pharaoh decided to change his mind and was charging after us.

Dathan tried to stir people up against Moses

"Blame Moses for this, he delivered you to your death."

"Fear not, stand still and see the Salvation of the Lord." Moses said

And Pharaoh's way was blocked with fire.

But still the Dathan feed on the peoples fear.

"The Lord of Hosts will do Battle for us. Behold his mighty hands." Moses said

God opened the seas that way we could pass.

I led the people through the sea. It took us over hours to cross the sea. When we finally did cross I stood with Moses up one the high rocks. I saw Lilia over with Dathan carrying his cart across the sea, she dropped the cart and went over to me, I grabbed in heartbeat. She had finally chosen me over Dathan. Pharaoh's chariots began to charge after us. I grew scared, I trust in God but that does not mean I did fear death. I won't allow my grip on Lilia to loosen, the stones were slippery and with one wrong move I could drop her and make her fall on to the sea floor.

When God began to close the Sea began to close my grip on her tightened, that way she would slip and fall into the sea. She whispered in my ear

"I love you Joshua." she had finally said the words I was longing to hear since I left Egypt.

"I love you too." I said looking into her eyes.

I knew that she was mine, forever no matter what.

Lilia's POV

I went back to the man I loved, I was welcomed with open arms by Moses and his family. All of them seemed so happy for us. Even though they knew what I had been to Dathan, It took me a long time to get over the shame that Dathan had caused me but with Joshua's help I got through it. He did not ask too much of me, he knew how Dathan had treated me and was very careful with me. We planned to marry the moment we had a chance. But as we wandered the wilderness to this Mountain we felt that it would best to wait.

When we arrived at the mountain, Mount Sinai, Joshua went with Moses up the mountain. 40 days passed and I began to worry. Were Moses and Joshua dead? They could not be, I would have felt it if Joshua was dead. People were getting anxious and Dathan used it to his advantage. They began doing all sorts of acts, making a golden calf, getting drunk with win, having wild sex. Aaron helped them do this, but I knew that it was because he was forced into it.

I sat quietly in the tent with Sephora, Miriam and Moses' Mother, the Egyptian Princess who adopted him. Dathan came over and grabbed me by the hand, an evil grin on his face and shouted.

"This is your Sacrifice."

This was Dathan's revenge against me. For everything, my love for Joshua, Joshua's love for me, this caused him to be exiled in this wilderness. For me leaving him, For not wanting him, For refusing to be his whore any longer, for not feeling any shame in what he had done to me any more.

I tried to escape, but I could not, they throw me on the gold calf and begin to prepare me to be sacrificed. I couldn't believe it, the wildness in everyone, God must be crying before the sight of us. But I knew I had sinned before my lord once but i silently begged him not to let me sacrificed to a false God.

Dathan was dancing and singing before me. He was crazy, out of his mind, he was insane. He looked worse then I had ever seen him.

"You're insane." I shouted at him

I saw Aaron and his wife at the side, my friends in the tent, not one of them would no one help me, how could I blame them, there were 5 or 6 of them and thousand of the others. Was I going to die here, being sacrificed to a false god.

The dancing grew louder and I could see the horrid acts the people took place in. It disgusted me, some of the men tried to grab me from the altar, I hid beneath the Golden Calf's legs. I gripped on to them for fear that I might fall and be trampled on.

They bound my hands to the altar and were about to kill me when I heard Joshua's horn. Thank God.

I could not believe it, I saw him standing with Moses on the Mount. They were alive, Joshua was alive. The music stopped, the dancing stopped, everything was silent

"Joshua." I screamed

"Woe onto thy Israel. You are not worthy to receive these Ten Commandments." Moses said he came closer to the people. We have shamed ourselves before God.

Dathan then spoke "Were gathered against you Moses. You take too much upon yourself. We will not live by your commandments, Were Free." People began to say how they were free

"There is no freedom without the law." Moses said

"Who's law Moses? Your? Did you carve those tablets to become a Prince over us." Dathan challenged. I knew that Moses was no Prince, nor did he want to be. He wanted to simply love and serve the Lord.

"Who is on the Lords side, let him come to me." Moses said and there was rush of people proclaiming they were on the lords side.

My hands and legs were still bound, I could not move, I wanted to desperately go and get away from here and go to where Moses was. Aaron came to my rescue, he cut off the ropes which held me down, I got up and I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Trying to get to Joshua, there was such a mob of people trying to get to Moses that I thought I wouldn't reach them, There were old men, young men, young women, old women, children. Everybody seemed to be rushing toward Moses, I had to push through all of them.

When I finally reached the top on the mob I shouted

"Joshua, Joshua." And flung myself into his arms, he grabbed me. Moses continued to speak. We didn't even have moment to whisper to each other.

"Those who will not live by the law shall die by the law."

Moses then through the tablets onto the calf and the earth split in two, sucking in all the people that corrupted the tribes of Israel, Dathan was among them. Joshua shielded my eyes, but I could hear the screams and I could feel the ground shake.

When it was over, I looked into Joshua's eyes and he smiled at me. I knew that I was his and he was mine, no matter what.


End file.
